criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Constable Ramirez
|nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Constable |affiliation = Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #4: A Murder Carol (s4) }} Constable Ramirez is a recurring character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, appearing during the events of multiple cases throughout the season. Appearance Ramirez is bald, save for gray hair at the sides and gray mutton chops. He has brown hair and a black mustache. He wears a blue coat with silver buttons over a white shirt and black tie, with a badge of the Concordian Police Department pinned on it. Events of Criminal Case New Haven Constable Ramirez contacted the Concordian Flying Squad during Rowdy Rick's murder investigation and told them that his life was in danger. In Rowdy Rick's room, Isaac and the player found Maggie Scrubber threatening to hit Ramirez with a frying pan for trespassing on her property. When Ramirez refused to leave in order to secure the scene, Maggie delivered a blow to his head, causing him to faint. He woke up shortly after and escorted Maggie to custody. When the team walked into Officer Whimple's office to arrest him, Ramirez informed them that Whimple had left the place moments before their arrival. This prompted the team to look for him at the train station, fearing an escape attempt. Century Mile During an investigation, an angry mob of protesters went to the transportation pavilion, threatening to destroy all the inventions there. Ramirez went to inform the team, and Maddie and the player rushed to the pavilion as fast as possible to stop the protesters. On another investigation, Kiki the giant ape was tranquilized by Rose and was held in the police temporarily. However, when she was starting to wake up and escape, Ramirez rushed to the Squad to tell them, and they were able to stop the escape in time. Later, after Ernest Picklebrain's killer was arrested, Ramirez informed the team that Greta Gundwood wanted to talk to them. Constable Ramirez then went to the Squad's airship to inform them that someone had been found dead at the base of the newly-finished Exhibition Tower. Later, when Isaac and the player talked to Chief Wright, they found out that it was the chief who had sent him to the airship as he needed to monitor the scene himself. Sinner's End Ramirez went to the Squad's airship and informed them that a delivery truck belonging to the Irish gang was intercepted on the nearby street. Maddie and the player went to the site to investigate the gang and their transactions, only to find the body of distiller Davy Byrne. Later, he told the Squad that there were rumors of the police not investigating murders. Isaac and the player then investigated the claims. Soon afterwards, Ramirez phoned the Squad from the park, saying that he was under attack. When Maddie and the player rushed to his aid, they found him covered in lipstick stains. He said that the prostitutes saw him in the park and started swarming around him, kissing him non-stop. Maddie and the player concluded that the prostitutes wanted to distract the constable from the investigation into Joseph Dante's murder, as they did not want the killer of the "Scarlet Slayer" to be incriminated. Ramirez later went to the Squad's airship and informed them that the Scarlet Slayer had struck again and that there was a body in a Moulin Rose bedroom. There, Isaac and the player found Gladys Perrin's body. Later, Ramirez went to court to inform Judge Lawson that Fiona Flanagan, who was to go on trial for the murder of Gladys and countless other prostitutes, had escaped from the police's custody. Upon Fiona's murder, Ramirez stumbled upon an abandoned train car, and took a quick look inside. From the smell and from the images on the wall, he concluded that it was the Scarlet Slayer's hideout. He went to the airship and informed the Squad of his findings. Coyote Gorge Ramirez ran into the Squad's airship, scared after seeing what he believed to be a ghost in Devil's Ridge town square. Isaac and the player investigated the place and found the spirit, which turned out to be none other than Dick, who was glowing after self-experimenting with Aurora Osborne's blood. During the murder investigation of Benjamin Galls, Ramirez accidentally released the farm's fowl and chased after them. After the investigation was closed, Ramirez reported that a train crashed nearby after the tracks were sabotaged. Ramirez came to the Squad's airship and reported a nearby train derailment due to someone sabotaging the tracks. Isaac and the player went there, only to find the body of train robber Danny Dedalus. During his murder investigation, Ramirez and the team found the victim's hideout, which was owned by Gibby Hayes. After the arrest of Seamus O'Neill for Vittorio Capecchi's murder, Ramirez went to inform the team that Seamus wanted to talk with them. Crimson Banks During the murder investigation of Thomas Boyd, Maddie and the player found a parking fine issued to the victim by Ramirez. He claimed to remember the victim well because Thomas would habitually commit traffic offenses at the same location. Later, Ramirez found the victim's car near the docks. Midway through another investigation, Ramirez found the location where the Italians had been meeting. There, he caught a glimpse of the Italians brandishing guns. Upon Ramirez's report, Maddie and the player went to Crimson Bridge, which was set ablaze due to the gang war. There, they collected the decapitated body of plumber Bridget Baker. Later, Ramirez would find the victim's head in a children's playground, before reporting it to the team. He then came back to tell them that Antonio "The Scorpion" Dante was found pouring kerosene on the playground. Finally, Ramirez came back to report that he had seen Seamus with a fake beard in the playground. Wolf Street Ramirez came to the Squad's airship to report a murder at the Wolf Street Stock Exchange. Maddie and the player went there to find the body of Abner Milton. During his murder investigation, Ramirez revealed that an anonymous tipper said that the victim had gotten into a fight with someone at the Stock Exchange. Midway through the Deputy Mayor's murder investigation, Ramirez urged Isaac and the player to return to the courtyard of the Duophol Mansion after thinking he heard a bomb there. The sound turned out to be the victim's beating heart. Grim Chapel Ramirez came to the Squad's airship to report a murder at the cemetery, saying a vampire had sucked someone dry of blood. Isaac and the player went there to find the body of Edgar Woe. Trivia *Ramirez is the one of the characters to physically appear in seven districts in Mysteries of the Past. *He may be Eduardo Ramirez's ancestor. **They have the same last name. **They strongly resemble each other. **They have similar habits, occupations, and backgrounds. Case appearances Gallery ConstableRamirezAppMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past). ConstableRamirezMOTPMiC177.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezOutOfSteam.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC16.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC18.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMoTPMiC21.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC22.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPMiC23.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). RamirezSlayerEnd.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC26RamirezMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past). ConstableRamirezLMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past). C28RamirezMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) and Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezC30-1.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) and Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). Ramirez-Case202-3.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past). Ramirez-Case209-2.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Concordian Police Department personnel